


Agent Massachusetts

by yellowwolf56



Series: Donut Sibs Reimagined [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Donut Siblings, Donut Sibs, F/M, Project Freelancer, Washington's Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Hinn_Raven's Donut Sibs universe, this is how Wash found his sister Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Massachusetts

**Author's Note:**

> Angie, Paul, Davey, Ellie, and Gina belong to me. Martha, Mitch, and Jackie along with the universe belong to Hinn_Raven.  
> Everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth.

Donut Sibs 1

Wash is about to die. 

He does that a lot.

This time, Locus and his squad have their guns trained on Wash and his friend. Felix is blathering on in front of them. Wash sees several of the soldiers above exchange looks.

"That's exactly what we needed to hear," one says, before dropping the grenade she was holding. She kicks out at another soldier.

A second wrenches a gun from the hands of the person next to them before flipping off the platform they stand on.

The third and final traitor jumps down and is aiming to land on Felix. The mercenary moves aside with a cry. 

The second(who turns out to be a woman) calls to the third.

"Virginia, catch!" 

Virginia catches the gun, and fired at a soldier in black. The first woman drops down and begins fighting Felix. The second looks over at the Reds and Blues.

"They all here?" She asks the first woman.

"All here, Mass. Prep the cube," the first says. She then shouts when Felix stabs her leg.

"Time to go!" She shouts. She throws a "future cube"(as Grif dubbed it) and the group is teleported away.

-

They end up in some random canyon.

"Who are you?" Grif asks. The leader laughs. A blue hologram flickers to life above her shoulder.

"Church!" Caboose cries.

A reunion later, Wash discovers that Mass and Virginia(who turn out to be named Angie and Paul respectively) are ex-freelancers.

The name Angie nags at Wash for moment before he brushes it off. The universe has more than one Angie. Hell, her name might be Angela, or Angel. How common is the name Angelica anyway?

-

That night, Wash dreams of an earlier time. Twenty-two years earlier to be exact.

 

"You'll be back soon, right Davey?" The sixteen-year-old askes. She elbows him.

"Hmm?"

"Come back in one piece, alright?" 

Wash- no, David, because he was still David then- looks over at his sister.

"Shut up. I'll be fine," he laughs. Angie sighs.

"Sure thing, macho man."

"Love you too."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"She's your mother too!"

"I'll come back, Angie. I promise."

 

The next morning Wash wakes up with an sore head and an aching heart. He's awake early, even Sarge isn't up yet.

He finds Carolina, Mass, and Virginia sitting together on a large rock. They all have their helmets off. Virginia has light brown hair and amber eyes, a face creased by worry lines, but not scars. Mass has dark brown hair, and grey eyes that are so familiar Wash nearly chokes.

"-Reggie hated that," Mass was saying.

"Reggie? Like Wyoming?" Wash asks. Mass nods without looking.

"How'd you meet him?" Wash asks.

"I was on his squad. With Carolina and Paul," Mass says. Virginia laughs.

"Angie and I got moved off before you showed up," he says. Wash notices his gloves are off as well, and sees a wedding band on the ring finger of his left hand.

"Married?" Wash asks, confused.

"To me," Mass says. She smiles, and Wash sees his sister in every dimple, in every line of her face. "Three kids. Triplets. Haven't seen 'em in six years." She sighs sadly.

"What're their names?" Wash asks. He sits next to Carolina.

"Virginia, after where Paul was born," Mass says. "Eleanor after my youngest sister."

Wash freezes. Eleanor. His youngest sister is Eleanor. He holds his tongue.

"And David, for my older brother. He died, years ago."

Wash looks over.

"What's your full name?" He asks. Mass frowns.

"Angelica Bailey Santiago," she says. "My maiden name is-" Wash cuts her off.

"Angie," he breathes. "It's David."

Angie- his Angie, his baby sister- stiffens.

"What?"

"It's David. We grew up in Iowa. Our sisters are Mitch, Martha, Jackie, and Eleanor. Jackie loves geese. Martha wrestles. When I was fifteen I slammed some kids head into a mirror."

Angie starts laughing and pulls Wash into a hug.

"Davey!"

Wash hugs his sister, determined to never let go.

Angie was so excited she even forgot to mention that Eleanor now goes by Frank.


End file.
